love is like?
by CherryBlossom10
Summary: General Iroh is in trouble and needs help. He finds it. But he also finds something else... [on pause]


"Sir, we will run out of food and medical supplies if we don't find a harbour." The first mate stood on the bridge behind the general of the united forces. "I see. Well then, search for an island that is nearby and send a wire to it." The general looked over the sea with a worried look in his eyes. "Yes sir!" And the first mate ran back to the control room. A few moments later he came back. "Sir, we found an island and it's about twenty nautical miles away. What are we going to ask them?" The general turned around and said: "Ask them for permission to moor. Say that we run low on food and medical supplies and that some men need medical attention and that our ships need be repaired." The first mate saluted and ran back again to send the wire. "It will be nice to stretch the legs after being so long at sea."

-Meanwhile-

"Milady, we've got a wire from one of the ships of the United Forces. How do you want to respond?" A young girl (around twenty years) in a priestess hakama (kimono but with pants) turned around. "Why do they want to come to our harbour?" She looked at the middle aged man with the paper in his hands. "They need food, medical supplies and their man need help and the ships need to be repaired." read the man from the paper. The young woman sighed and looked annoyed. "Alright then, permission granted. But I don't really agree with this." The woman stood up and walked over to the door which would lead to the forest. "But our harbour is probably big enough for a fleet of the United forces." She waived the man away. "Just send the wire. I'll be waiting for them." And with that the woman walked away.

General Iroh was happy to hear that they were welcome at the island. He looked through his telescope to see land. "There it is…" Everyone was running like crazy to lead the ships into the right direction. Iroh looked again through his telescope and saw water benders coming to the fleet. "Stop the engines!" Iroh quickly walked down to the platform to meet the water benders. One of the earth benders of his ship walked up to Iroh. "Sir, they are asking for you." Iroh nodded and continued his way. When he got closer to the water benders he noticed something. Their attire was different from the normal water benders. They were wearing white and black. He nodded to show respect. They nodded back. "Our queen welcomes you and your men to her land. She shall be your hostess until you have everything you need. We shall guide you to our harbour." Iroh was slightly surprised by the fact that the island had a queen.

It took a long time before every ship was settled. The water benders from the island helped with building temporally piers; the earth benders made them later from earth. When the piers dried from the salt water it was already dark. Iroh wanted to go to bed and search for food the next day but some of his men were very excited to explore the island; so he had to go with them to assure that they wouldn't do something stupid.

He walked with five of his men; Amrit, Jangbu, Surya, Sunil; through the streets. Jangbu walked beside him with a map and book in his hands. "I believe this island is called Kirachu island and –" Amrit who walked in front them turned around and smiled. "That is the island which is famous for its delicious food, right?!" He rubbed his belly as a sign that he would eat until he couldn't walk anymore. Iroh rolled with his eyes. _"They are good soldiers but when it comes to freedom and spare time, they are completely nuts."_ As they walked more into the city Iroh noticed many different shops with different food and other things, like jewels; dresses and suits and accessory. The shops around the harbour were closed but in the middle of the city was everything very lively. You could hear music from some pubs included the sound of drunk people. Surya suddenly punched him with his elbow. "Check it, some chicks are watching us." Iroh raised an eyebrow. "So…?" Iroh didn't come here to get laid with other strange girls; he had better thing to do; besides they were only here for a short time. "So…?! Are you really a man, general?" The group stopped as Surya started to argue with Iroh. Jangbu and Sunil whispered to each other. "Even though we have a small "vacation" we shouldn't argue with the general."

"A real man never rejects a woman, don't you know?!" Iroh and Surya were still arguing. "I don't want to hear that from you, is that clear?" Iroh regret his decision to go to the city so late; he was tired and that causes him to get angry. "But, -"

"You will return to the ship if you say one more thing, that's an order!" When Surya stiffened, Iroh turned around and walked away. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp!"

* * *

He took a side path which would seem to lead outside the city. He needed to calm down. He had his eyes closed the whole time but opened them to see where he was. The sight was beautiful. He saw all kinds of flowers; from moonflowers under the tree to tiger roses in the open field. He walked further making sure that he didn't damage the flowers. He looked up at the trees; seeing that the cherry blossom trees were almost ready to share their beauty with the rest of this island.

"You must be far away from home…" Iroh jumped with shock. He heard a female chuckle. "I didn't know that soldiers were such scardy cats." Iroh took his fighting stance. "Where are you?!... Who are you…?" He heard a long sigh. "Those questions are getting boring and predictable. Why don't you ask something else?" Iroh lost his calmness. "Show yourself!" There was that chuckle again. "And what would you do if I did that? Isn't this much more thrilling?" He heard a small rustle behind him in one of the cherry blossom trees.

He slowly turned around to see a young girl wearing a hakama sitting on a thick branch of the cherry blossom tree. "Hi there." She smiled and jumped of the branch. He stared at the girl. She had long straight chocolate brown hair with dark brown eyes. He suddenly remembered that she didn't know him. "My name is –" The girl raised her hand as a sign for him to stop talking. "I already know who you are… General Iroh." She turned around to walk away. "Wait… how do you know my name?" He ran after her. There was a small breeze that made the flowers dance. The girl looked over her shoulder at him. "I know many things, general. Like…, that we will meet again very soon." She suddenly ran away and disappeared in the forest.

* * *

**I will explain the names:**

**Armit (meaning: immortal) is an earth bender.**

**Jangbu (meaning: wise) is a non-bender.**

**Surya (meaning: sun) is a fire bender.**

**and Sunil (meaning: very blue) is a water bender.**

**I'm not sure about the name of the girl, so here are some suggestions:**

**Anupama (means: incomparable, matchless)**

**Chandra (means: beloved by the moon)**

**devi(ka) (means: (little) goddess)**

**Lalita (means: playfull, desirable, charming) [my favourite)**

**I opened a poll for this :)**


End file.
